This is a supplemental application for increasing the efficiency and scope of our participation in combined modality treatment of neoplastic disease as members of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. Support is requested for a nurse-clinician and radiotherapy dosimetry physicist. The development of surgical adjuvant protocols employing radiotherapy, chemotherapy and immunologic monitoring has greatly increased our special personnel needs. Surgical adjuvant protocols for colon, rectum, head and neck carcinoma and sarcomas have been developed. Stage I and II malignant lymphoma protocols now require surgical staging and radiotherapy. There has also been a significant increase in patient accrual especially for the gastrointestinal protocols and the advanced head and neck carcinoma studies. The assistance of the requested nurse-clinican and radiotherapy physicist are essential to our program. During the past year, Roswell Park has contributed over 120 patients to Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group studies. We are among the largest contributors to group Gastrointestinal protocols.